Warriors High A New Beginning
by Blue Cookies Wands and Cats
Summary: This is a rewrite of my old story Warrior High and I have decided to abandon my account. While I was making this decision I was in the middle of writing so for old times sake I will be publishing what I have already written. I will be posting one chapter every week until the sixth chapter, after that I will not be writing on this account. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS **

**Hello everyone if you have seen my old warrior cat high story you know this is a rewrite of it. This is hardly a rewrite its more like I have given it an actual plot and story. Some characters have switched roles too.**

Warrior High - A New Beginning

Hollyleaf's P.O.V

I ran up the worn-down steps of Warrior High and look around the crowded hallways of my new school. I was supposed to meet up with Cinderheart here but she was nowhere in sight. Suddenly I noticed a soft golden-haired boy out of the corner of my eye. It was Lionblaze, my brother, and the captain of just about every sport. He was talking to my other brother Jayfeather.

Jayfeather was almost the complete opposite of Lionblaze. He had light gray hair and sightless, pale, blue eyes.

"Sorry, I'm late," a sheepish voice said as it interrupted my thoughts.

I turned around to see my best friend, Cinderheart. She told the same story as Lionblaze.

"It's okay I just got here too," I reassured her.

I looked back over at Lionblaze and caught him staring at Cinderheart. Once he caught my eye he turned red. I giggled as Lionblaze desperately tried to signal me to not tell her.

"What's so funny?" Cinderheart said oblivious to the flustered Lionblaze.

I snickered as he put his head in his hands. "Nothing let's just go get us our information,"

After we talked to Shadowstar and got our schedules we compared them.

"I wonder if anyone switched teams," Cinderheart wondered.

In our school system we would be split up into teams once we entered elementary school. The teams are Shadow, River, Wind, and Cinderheart's and my team Thunder.

"What room do you have?" I asked.

"I have room 13 floor 1. What about you?"

"I have room 17 floor 4," I groaned in disappointment.

I was hoping to be roommates with Cinderheart again this year but I guess not.

"Isn't it supposed to say who will be your roommate?" I said.

"Yeah, I think it's at the bottom of the page," Cinderheart answered.

"Who do you have?"

"Someone named Tawnypelt,"

I paused for a second remembering where I had heard the name.

"Isn't she in the Shadow team?" I asked.

"Yeah… What about you?"

"I have… NIGHTCLOUD?!" I yelled.

People started looking at me weirdly but I didn't care.

"Her?! The bully and one of the most annoying girls on earth!" I yelled but this time I lowered my voice a bit.

Cinderheart started rolling on the ground laughing.

"Hahaha I-I can't believe y-you got her!" Cinderheart wheezed.

I froze in shock.

Lionblaze and Jayfeather ran over to us confused. Lionblaze had a worried expression while Jayfeather was aloof like always.

"Are you girls okay? We heard shouting," Lionblaze asked.

"H-Hollyleaf has N-Nightcloud a-as her r-roommate!" Cinderheart managed to say before laughing again.

Lionblaze began snickering as Jayfeather smirked.

"Not even my roommate is that bad," Jayfeather jokes.

"Who is your roommate?" I asked my brothers, breaking out of my shock.

"Mine is a guy named Reedwhisker and Jayfeather's is Breezepelt," Lionblaze answered.

I laughed at Jayfeather.

"Can't believe you have that little punk as a roommate," I teased.

I felt a hand on my back.

"Who are you calling a punk? Know it all," A voice growled.

I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Wow so mature. Still calling me names Breezepelt?," I taunted.

He shoved me then walked away to his friends. I rolled my eyes as I got back up.

"We should go to the dorms now," I suggested.

"Yeah," Cinderheart agreed.

Unknown's P.O.V

I walked around the teenagers as they fought hard against their mentors.

"Keep up that form! Focus on dodging! Don't hold back!" I shouted at them.

I walked around some more but stopped when I spotted a teenager with pale ice blue eyes and scars covering his face.

"Hawkfrost I need a word with you_ alone_," I growled to him as I eyed his recruit.

"Of course sir,"

He followed me out of the training area into an empty hallway.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's about your recruit, Ivypool,"

"What about her? Her training has been going smoothly and she is more advanced than most," He said briskly.

"I've already been updated on her training but that is not what I wanted to talk about. I don't think she is loyal to the Dark Forest," I said.

Hawkfrost tensed before snapping.

"She is as loyal as the rest of us!"

I shook my head in disappointment. This was not the reaction I wanted, he had so much potential but this was his weak spot.

"This is also what I wanted to talk about. Are _you _loyal to us or are you loyal to _her_?" I asked.

He paused for a while before whispering.

"I am loyal,"

He showed me his arm with the tattoo of a dead tree.

"Good," I said.

I then sent him back to train Ivypool.

I nodded my head in approval then walked up the stairs. Once I made it there I walked inside an office.

"You needed me?" I said.

"Yes, bring the members here and the top recruits its time to start planning,"

"Of course... boss,"

**Hey guys, it's been a while. Hope you like this better than my old one. Also, go to my profile to vote in a poll. Hawkfrost x Ivypool or Foxleap x Ivypool.**

**Question of the chapter: Do you think Hollyleaf will survive the school year with Nightcloud as her roommate?**

**Until Next Time!**

**-****Blue Cookies Wands and Cats**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIOR CATS**

Warrior High - Betrayal and Pranks

Honeyfern's P.O.V

I stretched as I finished organizing my closet. I stood up and placed a picture of me and my sisters on the first day of Warrior Elementary on top of my drawer.

"Hello?" a voice called out.

I turned around to see a girl with cream-colored hair peeking behind the door.

"Hi, you must be my roommate Dawnpelt," I said.

"Yup, then you must be Honeyfern,"

I've never heard of a girl named Dawnpelt before so I assume she is new.

"I've never seen you around the Thunder Section of Warrior Middle School,"

"That's because I'm in Shadow team just like you right?" she asked.

"No, I'm in Thunder team," I said.

I checked my information again but it said I was on Thunder team and my roommate was Dawnpelt.

I looked back at her confused.

"Attention all students please begin making your way to the auditorium for a meeting," the speaker said.

I sat down with my sisters on each side of me. The auditorium was filled but my friends managed to sit by each other. Lionblaze, Berrynose, Cinderheart, and Hazeltail were above us talking about sports they would try out for. Hollyleaf was next to Jayfeather and Icecloud was talking to Poppyfrost. Ivypool and Foxleap were nowhere in sight but I assumed they'll be here soon.

The lights began to dim and Thunderstar our principal got on stage.

"Students, I guess you're all wondering about the dorms," Thunderstar started.

"This year we have decided to bring all the teams closer together by mixing the dorms and classes. You all will still be in homeroom accord-," Thunderstar stopped abruptly.

"Does anybody hear that?" he asked.

We all paused and felt the ground shake.

"Are we in an earthquake?!" I said freaking out.

The doors broke down and llamas started charging onto the stage.

"Is that… Foxleap and Ivypool?!" Lionblaze yelled over the noise.

Foxleap and Ivypool were on the rainbow llamas and… Fortnite dancing on them?!

"Where did they get the llamas?!" Cinderheart yelled.

I laughed as I watched Thunderstar panic. Ivypool jumped off her rainbow llama and waved a little black object in front of him.

"AHHHHHHHHH," Thunderstar shrieked like a girl.

He ran out of the auditorium faster than the llamas as Ivypool and Foxleap high fived.

Berrynose's P.O.V

I walked with Lionblaze and Cinderheart as we went around the mall. We hadn't done much shopping for new clothes so we wanted to go out again. Ivypool, Foxleap, and Jayfeather were tagging along.

"Ooh, let's go in," Cinderheart said dragging Lionblaze into another store.

"Hey, Berrynose," Jayfeather called.

I turned back and walked over to Jayfeather, Ivypool, and Foxleap.

"Yeah, Jay-Jay?" I asked.

He looked around suspiciously looked around even though he was blind. He looked back at me and stared at me. Then he T-posed… He put his hand on my shoulder as I stood there shook.

"No one will believe you," they whispered then walked into the store.

"Why me," I cried.

I woke up and looked at my clock it read 3:00 a.m. I groaned as I rolled out of bed. I am no early bird but I was starving and the kitchen staff put out snacks after dinner. I grabbed my blanket and rolled into the elevator. After about 15 minutes of struggling, I finally was able to press the button.

I rolled into the dark cafeteria and spent another 15 minutes trying to reach the light switch. After the lights came on Jayfeather appeared on one of the tables and he began to Fortnite dance.

"Jayfeather?" I squeaked too afraid to do anything else but lay there in my human burrito and watch him Fortnite dance in 2019.

The door opened and a half-awake Hollyleaf trudged into the room. Finally, someone else saw him.

"Good morning Hollyleaf," he said.

"Morning Jay," she replied sleepily as she reached for the coffee machine and chugged it.

She then left with him.

I slammed my hands on the table causing our friend group to pause and look over at me.

"What are you doing?" Honeyfern asked as I jumped onto the table.

I grabbed two empty trays and started banging them together.

"ATTENTION WARRIOR HIGH STUDENTS," I yelled at the top of my lungs.

They all looked at me annoyed.

"It's only the first week of school keep it down!" someone yelled. **(Cough* Breezepelt Cough*)**

"JAYFEATHER DID A FORTNITE DANCE LAST NIGHT," I announced ignoring the complaints.

"Yeah right," Lionblaze snorted.

Some of the students rolled their eyes at me skeptical.

"I HAVE PROOF,"

"Dude you can stop screaming. Everyone can hear you just fine," Hazeltail said annoyed.

"Hollyleaf saw! Tell them!"

She looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry Berrynose I don't know what you mean," She said apologetically.

"C'mon Berrynose It's not cool to drag Hollyleaf into your joke," Poppyfrost said.

Everybody turned back to their conversations and started ignoring me. I looked back over and they both dabbed.

"No one will believe you," They said together then began eating.

"Betrayal," I whispered to no one.

**This chapter is pretty light-hearted and really just showing the playful side of Warrior High. The poll will be closed by the next chapter.**

**Question of the chapter: If you were a student of Warrior High would you believe Berrynose?**

**Until Next Time!**

**\- ****Blue Cookies Wands and Cats**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIOR CATS **

Warrior High - Leafpool's Crush

Leafpool's P.O.V

I walked down the halls of the wind section trying to get to my special course. It was all the way in the river section which was on the other side of the school. I pouted as I struggled to find my way there. I turned the corner when I saw Crowfeather. He had messy dark smoky-gray hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was my crush as long as I could remember.

"Crowy why have you been ignoring me. If we are going to the Halloween dance together you can't keep acting like this," The girl next to him whined.

I recognized her as Nightcloud. She had pitch-black hair and was practically a dog around Crowfeather. She wore the skimpiest clothes I have ever seen and basically drooled on him.

"First off I told you to call me Crowfeather and second I'm not going with you," he snapped.

She flinched for a second then pouted.

"Who are you going to ask to the dance with then?" Nightcloud sneered as she crossed her arms.

"Just a girl I have a crush on from Thunder team," He muttered.

Crowfeather blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I doubt she knows who you are,"

"Yeah…"

Who could this girl be? I walked past them and briefly met Crowfeather's eyes. I turned red and ran out of the wind section.

I sprinted through the halls until I found my class. Just as I sat down the bell rang. While Ms. Spottedleaf took attendance I took out a piece of paper and began to doodle. Could this mysterious girl be me?

Cinderheart's P.O.V

I knocked on Hollyleaf's door praying to the stars that she would answer and not Nightcloud. Hollyleaf opened the door and I sighed in relief.

"Hey, Cinderheart! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to pick you up for work remember?"

She groaned and went back inside for a second before returning with her mini backpack.

We walked down to Ivypool's dorm next. She worked with us and was part of the gang. Hollyleaf knocked on the door and instead of seeing Ivypool we were greeted by Dovingwing.

"Uh hi, Dovewing," I mumbled excitedly.

She puckered her lips in annoyance.

"What are you dorks here for?" she sighed.

Ivypool walked into the room and pushed Dovewing aside.

"Let's go before Dove makes us late," she said already pulling us to the elevator.

Once we made it outside we walked a block before stopping at a large two-story house. I rang the doorbell and was greeted by , my favorite teacher. It was Saturday so she wasn't working.

"Hello, Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Ivypool," She said cheerfully.

"Hi, ," Hollyleaf chirped.

Two young girls ran out the door and began pulling on Ivypool's arm. She smirked as the twins danced around her in excitement.

"Hey, Hollykit, Larchkit." She said.

After and her husband left for their date we brought the girls inside to play. I took Hollykit's arm and sat her down on the floor. I brushed her messy brown hair then braided it. Hollyleaf did the same to Larchkit as Ivypool did her homework. was my honors, English teacher in middle school. She was moved from the middle school to the high school and now I babysit her children.

Unknown's P.O.V

I stared at the bottle in front of me knowing it would let me be with my true love. I looked up at the woman before me, she had a mix of black, orange, and white hair.

"Will this really make me irresistible?" I asked.

"Of course," she purred.

I studied her face trying to read her but all I saw were amber eyes that seemed to glow and a smile that could not get bigger.

I glared at the bottle before giving up.

"Bottoms up," I mumbled.

I tipped the bottle upwards and downed the whole thing. As soon as the thick substance touched my tongue I started to cough.

The bottle broke before I even hit the ground. I clawed at my throat desperately before closing my eyes. Was it worth it?

**Hewo! How are you guys?**

**Question of the chapter: Who is the unknown P.O.V this time?**

**HINT: Not the same character as the last one  
**

**Until Next Time!**

**\- ****Blue Cookies Wands and Cats**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS**

Warrior High - THE Question

Lionblaze's P.O.V

As soon as the final bell rung I ran out of class. I was planning on asking Cinderheart to go to the dance with me but she had been so busy the past few days. I was determined to ask her today but now I'm pretty nervous. I ran outside to the field where Cinderheart was having basketball tryouts.

Once I got there I sat down on the bleachers and waited for Cinderheart to be done with her game. After her game ended she ran up to me in excitement.

"So… how'd it go?" I said.

"I'm the captain!" she cheered.

I hugged her and swung her around.

After I put her down I blushed furiously. I caught the coach's eye and he smirked at me. Coach Brackenfur is a playful coach but an amazing one too.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

She nodded before I led her into the school's garden. I sat down on the nearest bench and motioned her to sit down next to me.

The garden was deathly silent. The only noise was the gentle flow of the water from the fancy fountain that sat in the middle of the paths and flowers.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she said.

I stared into her dark blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. They were like two pools of water and I was afraid to drown in them.

Suddenly we could hear the clicking of heels near us.

"Hello?" I called out.

A light brown haired girl with blues eyes appeared from one of the paths.

"Lionblaze, there you are! You're going to ask me to the dance now right?" Heathertail said.

Cinderheart narrowed her eyes at her before turning back to me.

"Actually Lionblaze was about to tell me something,"

"Oh," she said with venom in her voice.

She glared at Cinderheart before leaving.

"I-I wanted to ask you… willyougotothedancewithme," I stammered.

"What?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" I said slower.

She tackled me.

"Yes!"

Poppyfrost's P.O.V

I ran outside the school once I had counted to twenty. Me, Jayfeather, Honeyfern, and Berrynose were playing hide and seek in the local park. Jayfeather like always was probably in a tree, Berrynose was probably bullying some girl scouts, and Honeyfern was probably in a white van that says free candy.

Once I got there I climbed up all the trees but Jayfeather was nowhere in sight. I found Berrynose a few moments later trying to bribe the girl scouts to give him free cookies. Together we found Honeyfern in an empty trash can.

Half an hour passed and still no sign of Jayfetaher.

"Do you think he wandered off outside of the park?" I asked them.

Before someone answered we heard a scream. I walked over to see what the scream was about and why everyone was crowded around the exit and froze to what I saw.

**Sorry to leave you guys on this cliffhanger but I'm so excited about what I have planned for the future. 3**

**Question of the chapter: What did Poppyfrost find?**

**\- ****Blue Cookies Wands and Cats**


End file.
